


snowflakes

by protag



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Relationships are precious and unique like snowflakes - Ann and Akira go Christmas shopping.





	snowflakes

“How come you get to have a whole day with Lady Ann all to yourself?” Morgana whined from his spot on the couch.

A small amused smile appeared on his face as Akira gave up on trying to look presentable and turned to him. 

“She’s helping me shop, it’s not like normal outings so you can’t come.” Akira said with a slight shrug before slipping his bag on.

“So, you take me to school, to the gym and to every other meeting with confidantes but not on your date with Lady Ann?” Morgana said as he fired back a fair argument.

“I do but this isn’t a date and if you come it’ll ruin the surprise.” Akira answered before starting to make his way downstairs. 

“Surprise? A surprise for me?” Morgana said with an excited gleam to his eyes as he lets out a laugh and follows Akira downstairs.

“Not taking the cat? Call if you’re gonna be back late and me or Futaba will make sure to feed him.” Sojiro said stopping Akira from his spot behind the counter.

There was only one customer sitting inside so he didn’t bother scolding the teen or feline over Morgana making an appearance.

“Got it boss.” Akira said, taking it on board immediately. 

Akira slips outside now, Morgana doesn’t follow him out and he’s fairly certain he heard Sojiro mutter something in a fond tone even though he couldn’t make out the words.

The smile on Akira’s features only grows even as he tugs up his scarf to try containing it before he started on his way down the familiar path to the train station. Traveling back and forth in a big and busy city had definitely taken used to at first but by now Akira was capable of going around without much thought which was useful considering how often he’d get lost in thought. 

That trip he’d also quickly fallen to his mind, rather than the heavy clouds of hopeless and negativity that had once plagued him it was not much more pleasant things. Of course, he still was far from living without worry- especially while the phantom thieves of hearts still had a purpose but in little way he was able to feel content. 

A parent(al figure) who cares about what he’s doing and if he’s safe, friends who want to spend time with him and appreciate him as much as he valued them. It was a small thing but it felt like all you really needed to be happy sometimes. 

Before he knew it, he had a hand with perfectly painted red nails waving in front of his face.

“Earth to Akira! You almost walked right past me.” Ann laughed more than anything as she scolded him. 

The dark-haired boy looked a little embarrassed as he murmurs out a vague apology. 

“No Morgana like we agreed? Nice!” Ann has a little victory cheer as she observed their friend was not hiding away in Akira’s bag. 

“Then we can begin our hunt. Asking me to be the one to go Christmas shopping with you shows you have excellent taste.” Ann said brightly as she grabbed onto Akira’s arm and started dragging him down the street. 

It’s not like Akira would have had a reason to object and both were comfortable enough in their friendship there was no awkwardness thanks to intimacy. Considering they clearly weren’t the only ones with Christmas shopping in mind it proved to be a smart idea to stick close in order to not get separated where the crowds were thicker and more bustling with people all pushing their way through and looking to get their days over and done with. 

“We’re starting with the hardest part! Clothes for the girls!” Ann drags him into a store of her choice, with the way he was greeted by name it was clear she was a regular. 

Akira felt a little out of place as he looked around the store and all the female customers.

“All the girls?” Akira said a little questioning since he’d told Ann about all his confidantes beforehand when asking for help. 

“Okay, not all the girls. Just me, Haru, Makoto and Hifumi. Something cute to keep warm. The older girls get gratitude chocolate and Futaba…” Ann trails off when it comes to sharing her expertise as she shares a look with Akira. 

“She already hacked everyone’s emails and told us what to get her.” Akira finishes for her with a nod. 

“The things she uses her powers for.” Ann commented as they headed to browse scarves, gloves and beanies. 

“And what would you do if you were a super hacker?” Akira said amused.

“Not hack my friends? I don’t know. Anyway, look here you have to choose cute things that suit each girl and I’ll judge your choices.” Ann responds with firm nod. 

Akira nods in confirmation over the order and starts to look through them a little clueless, he finds himself surprised by just how many designs people can come up with. Ann is patient and wanders a little to look through stuff for herself while waiting on him. When he eventually makes up his mind and gestures for her to come over, lucky for him his friends had long since become used to how he isn’t much of a speaker. 

“Strange choice but onion scarf for Haru?”

Akira nods. He thought it was a nice idea at least.

“Purple scarf for Makoto?”

Akira shakes his head this time, “Hifumi.”

“Okay two questions then: Are the pink gloves for Makoto or did you purposely leave me out?” Ann asks maybe sounding just a little frustrated for the chance of not being given a gift.

“They’re for Makoto.” Akira is smiling again as he answered her and seeing Ann start to pout before he finishes, “I’ve already bought something for you.”

“As it should be!” Ann is back to grinning widely as she gives him a hug he returns just a little before they separate. 

“Makoto will love them. I’m sure all the girls will. Let’s have a lunch break then figure out what to do for all the guys. And if we see what Futaba wants I guess she can be crossed off the shopping list.” Ann said with a bit of a laugh. 

Akira had no objection so after making their way to the front of the store and paying for everything, Ann not so subtly hanging back to pay for something on her own. They made their way to the nearest fast food place, Akira having no objection with carrying all the bags and making a lame joke about fast food being the best food for when you’re in a rush.

It was when they were settled down seated across from each other with their food that Akira takes the opportunity to interrogate her. 

“So what did you buy for Shiho just then?” Akira asked, he just had to wait until Ann was having a sip of her diet coke and sputters a bit, her cheeks immediately painted pink. 

“Shiho? Pfft what does she have to do with anything?’ Ann lamely attempts to deflect but she definitely didn’t stand a chance. Her lying ability would probably manage to improve one day.

Akira chuckles as she uses a napkin to clean up the bit of mess she made. 

“She’s your best friend no reason to get embarrassed.” Akira provokes teasingly knowing full well of her crush. 

“And what are you planning to get Yusuke hm?” Ann said back in an accusatory tone as she straightens up. 

Akira become very fascinated at staring at the French fry in his hand and trying to will away the butterflies in his chest. 

“Here’s to hoping one of us have luck before the new year?” Akira eventually settles on a toast and well wish, both were far too aware of the other’s love life. 

“Agreed.” Ann doesn’t object and they smash together their cups before focusing on enjoying the meal and generally throwing around ideas.

Gag jokes for Ryuji and Mishima seemed agreeable. Something game related or featherman for Shinya too. Sojiro, Yoshida and Iwai were more difficult to think of and Akira considered getting something for Iwa’s son as well.

“For someone who only moved here earlier you have a lot of people to buy gifts for.” Ann observed.

“I have a lot of people I care for. They’re all important to me.” Akira answered with honesty, getting flustered as Ann smiles warmly at him. 

“Exactly as you should. I don’t know what kind of friends you had before moving here but they clearly didn’t see how rad you were and how great it is to have you in their lives.” Ann says, and Akira believes she means it which is what makes him appreciate her words the most.

“Yeah.” Akira doesn’t have much of a response but he does respond. He wants her to know how much it means to him to have a friend like that but he can’t put it into words. 

Luckily for him Ann has a sparkle in her eyes which makes him think she understands anyway. It’s a good thing for him the people around him were practically mind readers. 

“So that leaves Morgana, right? You wanted to get him something special?” Ann asks him, conversation moving forward. Neither were going to admit what they were going to get their crushes then. 

Akira nods, “I’m not sure what to get yet. Just want Morgana to be included.”

“No matter what you decide on I’m sure he’ll love it. We all appreciate how much you care.” Ann told him, soft smile as she encouraged him. 

“Yeah. I really love my family.” Akira answers her.

After a moment Ann gets what he was saying, just a little she teared up from finding the sentiment sweet and smacked his arm at a loss of how else to act.

“Akira! Dummy! Just springing that on me.” Ann jokingly scolds him, Akira laughs with her having not been bothered by her hit. 

“You ready to keep going?” Akira encouraged.

“I’m always ready when you are!” Ann cheered, jumping up from her seat with enthusiasm. 

Akira was sure, no matter how much they had to fight or endure the happy moments like that were enough to give him strength.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing persona so I hope it was alright. They have a good friendship and I wanted to show that a bit. I don't really talk persona but if you like my writing I'm saltysugi on twitter.


End file.
